Blanket
by Sunflower Seed
Summary: chapter5" Draco is cold. He wants a blanket. Whose blanket does he want? Will he get it? What will he do? Who do you think will get angry over this? Draco-Hermione
1. Cold

Blanket  
  
Disclaimer: well no... I don't own anything  
  
A/N: uh..yeah. I dunno if im going to make this a long fic or just a one shot. You can tell me.  
  
Blanket  
  
*^Draco's POV^*  
  
Wind caressed my skin. Shivering, it caused me to do. I'm too lazy to go pick up an additional blanket. I already have three. But even if I wasn't lazy, I'm too cold. You see, I don't want just any blanket. I want a special blanket. Yours. With its warm brick red, it's vibrant yet warm gold. Oh how I hated those colors, almost made me sick just to look at them. But that was only up until about fourth year. When I saw you, really saw you. It felt as if love as first site. I wanted to hold you, to be with you, to kiss you. I still do. You don't notice, but I look at you. I hope no one else notices. You would never date me though. Im a stupid ferret. People like you would never want to go out with a stupid stuck of, rich, ass.  
  
But im still cold. I want your blanket. I know you made it yourself. I've seen you at breakfast before. Just sitting there sewing, knitting, hand crafting that remarkable blanket. Is there anything you can't do? Im always amazed. I wish you would just talk to me. That would make my day. But I think you hate me.  
  
I shiver. But im stupid and am only wearing pajama pants. If I was smart, I'd go and put on some sweatshirt or something. But I won't be satisfied until I have your blanket. Or you. Either one is fine. I can't sleep. This temperature is stopping me from rest.  
  
**********************************************************************'  
  
A/N: Yay! Well in the process of writing this I decided to make this a long fic. So coming up right away is Hermione's POV! Yay  
  
The Fur 


	2. Warm

Blanket  
  
First I would like to thank all my reviewers:  
  
Dragonfly-child: thankies Haley! Draco fics are awesome; I like writing, and im glad you like it.  
  
Laura buzali: yes I know it was short, but. . . I couldn't help it. LoL  
  
Tiani Lunaris: Coffee. . . LoL Yay I am brilliant! Whoo!  
  
Life, Love Sanity: Yeah, I guess it is a different perspective for Draco. I never really thought of that, hm. . . . LoL. Thanks!  
  
Lady Lirimaer Malfoy: yeah I probably should get a beta, but im too lazy. Haha  
  
Stlpujols: well now im updating so you will find out! Thanks  
  
And thanks to no name who said: more :  
  
You have no idea how much this means to me. I really appreciate it, a lot.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
A/N: yeah, sorry that last chapter was only like 5 words. That was kinda weird. But oh well, im making up for it now.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
He always looks at me, but I don't mind. Can't deny that I don't think he's handsome. With his striking metallic grey eyes, boyishly long blonde hair, muscular arms, and tall body, he was one of the most handsome boys in school.  
  
But I have this sense that he likes me. Doesn't bother me one bit, it used to though. When I first figured it out, I was really disturbed, because I felt that I hated him. But I now realize that I like him as well.  
  
At the Halloween feast, he was looking at our table the whole time. Not even paying attention to his friends, who finally snapped their fingers in his face to get his attention. I laughed at that. I bet my friends thought I was crazy, for just laughing all of a sudden.  
  
I had detention with Malfoy one night. We got into an argument in transfiguration. Shockingly, Professor McGonagall didn't make us do anything. I think she just wanted us to try and get along. We didn't make an effort though. He just sat on one side of the room, pretending to read a book on famous wizards of our time, whereas I sat on the other side of the room knitting my blanket.  
  
I worked very hard on that blanket. My mother had given me some of her old knitting tools the previous year, and I had finally found a use for them. I had read somewhere that knitting or crocheting will bring your IQ up. Ha, like I believed that rubbish, but I still needed some kind of hobby so I decided to learn. I learned fairly quickly, it wasn't as hard as some people claim it is. I guess I just have natural talent. I laugh at myself.  
  
I used the Gryffindor House colors for the blanket, made out of soft wool. And I finally finished it. During that same detention I completed it. And I showed it to you just to see what you thought.  
  
"It's nice Granger, real nice" you said plainly.  
  
"Thanks" I said in reply  
  
I could tell you liked it.  
  
*****************************************************'  
  
A/n: How did I do? Not do badly I hope  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Draco attempts to retrieve Hermione's blanket. In Draco's POV  
  
-seedy- 


	3. Dumbstruck

Blanket  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think I own anything.but who can be so sure  
  
A/N: Hello. Oh man yay 11 reviews total. Haha that's a lot. Well for ME at least.  
  
Thanks to  
  
Love Life Sanity  
  
Some13  
  
Arual-Chan  
  
And wolfen-alysha-draco-drago  
  
You guys made my couple of days..  
  
I am trying to make my chapters longer. Because I realized that my last two chapters were only like 300 words. That for me is just unacceptable. So this chapter will have both Draco and Hermione's POV.  
  
Blanket  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-Draco's POV-  
  
You had finished it. It had turned out beautiful. And that made me want it even more. I can tell you spent a lot of your time on it.  
  
That made my day when you asked to see what I thought. And I said it was nice. I meant it. But I think you knew that. You smiled. Your smile is so pretty. You as a whole is pretty.  
  
But I'm on a mission. A mission to obtain your blanket, and I guess you as well. Boy that'll be the day. The day Draco Malfoy is sleeping with Hermione Granger's homemade coverlet. And who would have thought that I would want to be with you. I don't think that would cross anyone's mind as a possibility. Maybe it isn't. However, I can dream, I can hope.  
  
Then, when I thought all my chances of ever getting your creation had been shot, you go and accidentally leave it in the great hall. I had to do it now or never. I waited till everyone was gone from the hall, and before you could figure out you had left it and come back it, I went after the Gryffindor table and snatched it away. But I didn't have time to look at it their. I carefully put in inside my robes and headed for the Slytherin common room.  
  
-in the common room-  
  
It was even lovelier when it was touched. I couldn't believe it. I had finally gotten your blanket. Didn't take me long at all!  
  
Soft, warm, oh so many words to describe it.  
  
Damn! What's going to happen when you find out that I have your blanket! I hadn't thought of that. Well maybe that will only bring us closer . . . as if that will ever happen. That dream of mine is just too wild. But like I said, I am allowed to dream. Oh well.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
-Hermione's POV-  
  
Hopefully my plan had worked. Sayings since I only thought it up in a matter of minutes. This is how it went: At breakfast, I would bring the blanket. And purposely leave the blanket at the table. Knowing that Draco had liked the blanket, and knowing that Draco likes me, I figured he would take it. Being the kind of person that would take things anyways.  
  
So I waited a while, and later on I went too see if it was gone. Sure enough it was.  
  
I wonder if it was you though who took it. Shoot, I hadn't thought that someone else could have taken it as well. Well I will know soon enough.  
  
*************************************************  
  
-the next day-  
  
-Draco's POV-  
  
Well we all know that Draco Malfoy was not cold last night. And we all know that I was exceptionally happy.  
  
I saw you walking down the hall.  
  
"Granger." I acknowledged  
  
"Malfoy" You said to me, oh the sound of your voice.  
  
"I think I have something of yours." God what was I saying!  
  
"You do?" She asked  
  
"Yeah, your blanket" Please don't tell me I said that aloud! I was NOT going to give it back!  
  
"Really, well you don't have to give it back. Unless you want too that is" Holy cow she wasn't mad!  
  
"Well in that case-" I started, but you turned away. And started to walk toward the great hall. But you looked back, and smiled, leaving me dumbstruck.  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: Well how was that? That was long for this story! I wasn't planning on putting that last part in until next chapter. But I couldn't help myself.  
  
Well review if you can. I would greatly appreciate it. Give me Ideas! I need some! And if you want to help.go right ahead. 


	4. BrynLee

Blanket  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything  
  
A/N: OH MAN! I have been going on fanfiction, and reading stories. But I totally forgot about updating them! I swear my head is somewhere else.  
  
I like doing thank yous for this story . . .  
  
wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon  
  
Life, Love Sanity  
  
RonWGirl  
  
Daintress  
  
Mandy  
  
Thanks to all of you. I appreciate it a lot.  
  
Chapter 4: Bryn-Lee  
  
(Last time) "Really, well you don't have to give it back. Unless you want too that is" Holy cow she wasn't mad!  
  
"Well in that case-" I started, but you turned away. And started to walk toward the great hall. But you looked back, and smiled, leaving me dumbstruck.  
  
********  
  
Draco's POV  
  
The Great Hall was as crowded as ever. Did we gain a bunch of new students over night? I guess so; there were all these people I haven't seen before. Hopefully Dumbledore will explain.  
  
Oh look here he goes now:  
  
"Students, I know you probably feel a little cramped now, but you won't be for long. For the rest of this week, Bryn-Lee Wizarding School, from New York City, New York, in America, will be joining us.-"  
  
A look of confusion was on all of our faces. Why was this Bryn-Loosh school here? I want some more space to sit! Not enough room for me right now.  
  
"-well there isn't really much reason why Bryn-Lee is joining us. Besides, its top secret! Muhahahahaha! Well actually its not, but wizard schools from America often come to wizard schools from other countries to see how things are done, and same for us. We actually are taking a trip to America towards the end of this year. That will be all" He finished  
  
Suddenly I felt myself and the table being moved closer to the teachers table. Dumbledore had added another table at the other end of the great hall for apparently the whatever its called school to sit at. I didn't pay attention. Why didn't Dumbledore do this sooner! That way we wouldn't have been so squished!  
  
I looked over at Hermione. She saw me looking at her and she smiled. I smiled back, but quickly turned away. Oh yay the breakfast! Now I can eat. . .  
  
******************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Okay, these Americans are annoying me. They kept talking to me when Dumbledore was talking. And this one kid kept staring at me. I admit there were some cute ones, I wasn't exactly looking, but there were. Thank god Dumbledore added a special table for them. I could not eat breakfast being that close to people.  
  
I saw Draco looking at me. I smiled, and he smiled back but turned away. I think I like him. Oh god what am I saying. This is MALFOY were talking about. I'm really confused.  
  
******************************************  
  
A/N: well ya know what? I've had this DONE but forgot it was done, and didn't update it. sorry 


	5. SchoolBag

Blanket  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own some crap that you don't see in your normal everyday Harry potter books.  
  
A/N: Sorry For the wait. I've been kind of busy.  
  
Chapter 5: (wow, that's it?, I must be really slacking off)  
  
I saw Draco looking at me. I smiled, and he smiled back but turned away. I think I like him. Oh god what am I saying. This is MALFOY were talking about. I'm really confused.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I decided that I really despised those Americans that are staying here for a while. To tell the truth, I'm not really even sure where they are staying in the school. It's a big mystery. I didn't really care though, they irritated me beyond belief. All these ridiculous girls from the Bryn-Lee school stared at me. I wondered if they thought I was good looking or that there was something the matter with me; their expressions were blank so I couldn't tell. Quite frankly I could careless, my heart belonged to one girl in particular.  
  
I saw Hermione walking through the halls, her beauty heavenly. Her eyes of chocolate full of warmth and care. I saw as you dropped your schoolbag and your things scattered across the floor. I moved to help you clean it up.  
  
"Here let me help" I said, as I handed you one of your books.  
  
"Thanks" You said, putting the last item in your bag.  
  
"You're welcome" I said smiling  
  
"What's up with you lately?" you asked me  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
  
"Well lately you've just been acting----" You started  
  
"Hermione lets go!" Harry called from down the hall. He didn't look pleased.  
  
"Well he looks like he's in a bad mood, I better go" Hermione said, rushing away.  
  
"Bye" I said under my breath so I could barely even hear myself.  
  
I wonder if you suspected anything.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yeah I know that was short. Since that chapter was so short, I am going to REALLY, I mean not just say I am and not really do it, try to get the next chapter out in like a few days. 


End file.
